Lily In Time
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Lily Evans accidentally transports forwards in time to modern day Hogwarts and has all sorts of adventures meeting new people such as that Malfoy dweeb, a redhaired girl, a boy with a scar, an all-knowing headmaster and a guy who has loved her always...
1. Chapter 1

**Lily In Time**

**by Prenn**

**.**

**Eventual SeverusxLily, as always since they are my OTP XD Marauders era in beginning. Later on, modern day Hogwarts (Harry's fifth year). Lily Evans wants to get into the Secret Order of the Windwings, a Gryffindor sorority-type club. To join the club, she must go back in time, go to Dumbledore's office, and watch the memory of the club being first formed. This new story will not create an AU like my story ****_Always You_**** did. ****_Lily In Time_**** will be set just right so that it's possible that it could have happened in cannon, but, you'll never know unless you are Severus Snape. Only wizards eighteen and up are allowed to join the club. And it's springtime, Lily Evans has just turned eighteen. She's got a lot to handle with the Hogwarts finals coming up in a few weeks, but she's always wanted to join this club. The main requirement is that the said pledge—Lily—must take a magical watch necklace that will transport her ****_somewhere_****, and she must stay there for two months and then return to that very room in Hogsmeade. The head member's house is where Lily will depart from. Lily expected the object to be a portkey, and she was prepared to be taken someplace else even though she had no idea where it would take her. But it's not ****_where_**** it'll take her, it's ****_when_****. **

**She gets transported to the future in Hogwarts where she meets Harry in his fifth year, and never properly introduces himself but has an eerie feeling that she's met him before. But the story will really heat up once she meets Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall. But especially Snape, because you see he's still totally in love with her and now might be his last chance to say some things he didn't get to say. **

**Btw, Harry Potter and all characters are owned by JK Rowling. Not me. Although I would love to own them, I don't. Sorry to disappoint you. I do own my OC Lindy Birch (sadly), and the club called The Secret Order of the Windwings (for lack of a better title). **

**I'm looking for a co-writer too, so, message me anybody if you are interested! That is all!**

.

Chapter 1

The moon was high in the sky. The air about Hogwarts castle was bittersweet. Seventh year Lily Evans was about to embark on a very strange journey. The Secret Order of the Windwings is meeting tonight. Lily has wanted to join the sorority club since last year, but only seventh years are admitted in.

The head of the Order was a witch named Lindy Birch. She was a Ravenclaw with yellow hair and tan skin and bright blue eyes. She was very studious and very observant. The Order met in a small house just outside Hogwarts grounds.

"Tonight, each of the new pledges will receive one of these." Lindy pulled a golden watch out of her pocket. "This one is mine, but," she pulled several more out of the bewitched pocket, "This is for you, and you, and you." Lindy handed one watch to each of the three new pledges. "Now," Lindy stepped back up to the front of the room. "You three must learn the secret of these watches before you're allowed to be a full member."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Asked pledge Mary in a pompous tone.

"You just give the hands on the clock a little spin." Lindy instructed.

Slowly, the three pledges did like so. And one after another, they disappeared.

Lily sighed to herself as her eyes began to blur and the temperature around began to increase and decrease rapidly. "A portkey. I figured as such." She said under her breath. Slowly oxygen around her was beginning to decrease. She felt faint.

Eventually she collapsed and began to roll down the hill only half-conscious. She tried to reach for the wand in her left pocket but she was just tumbling too fast to get it.

She landed in a sort of marshy area, where she rolled over onto her side. Her Hogwarts robes were full of burrs and her hair was muddied beyond recognition and there were splatters of grass on her face as well.

It took but a few minutes for Lily to gather her dignity and march up to Hogwarts and hope that Madam Pomfrey would have mercy on her.

The Hogwarts grounds seemed muckier than ever and dreary too. Almost as if it had just rained. Lily pulled some burrs from her hair and pulled the hood over her head. She hunched over, hoping and praying that nobody would recognize her in such a dreadful condition. She entered the hospital wing and gratefully collapsed onto one of the beds, where there she closed her eyes and lie peacefully awaiting attendance.

Madam Pomfrey had lost her glasses today. "Tsk tsk tsk. Ginny Weasley…messing around…at this hour…Dumbledore…" She grumbled to herself while she patched up the girl who was mistaken for Ginny.

Lily—er, Ginny—had fallen fast asleep by now and with her wounds all addressed, Madam Pomfrey sent a messenger wizard with a report to Dumbledore on how Ginny deserves extra eyes watching her as well as a boatload of detentions. Dumbledore agreed wholeheartedly that the curfew laws for fourth years must be enforced.

And that was that, Lily awakened in the cool of the morning with a yawn and a lazy smile. She stretched as she stood up. Madam Pomfrey had been tending to another boy in the room—one with round glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Cool scar." Lily said as she passed him and Madam Pomfrey.

"Thanks!" He smiled, outstretching his arm to receive a bandage from Pomfrey.

Lily backed up. "Have we met before?"

He shrugged. "The name's Harry. How do you do?"

"Lovely, I'm—Aaahhh!" Lily caught sight of the mirror. "My HAIR! I look ghastly!" Lily shuffled through the good morning halls, attempting to make way to the showers. She cast several spells to make her robes clean, but couldn't get the hair spell quite right so she had to wash it. In her careless oversleeping, she'd be late to class if she didn't hurry up. A spell to dry the hair was just the thing! Now that she smelled like refreshed doves, she took a deep breath and scurried off to her first class which was divinations with Trelawney of course. After that would be potions class.

Her stomach was growling because she was so hungry. Eh, there was nothing she could really do about it right now so she kept poise and stayed on the lookout for some of her friends. Any of her friends.

But none were in sight.

It was impossible to know every face at Hogwarts, but Lily was pretty sure she'd seen most of the lot. Until today. Every time she thought she saw a familiar face, it turned out so be somebody different. Weird. It had to be all in her head.

"Just take a sit." Lily told herself. "And then everything will be fine. Deep breaths, deep breaths." She opened her eyes slowly.

Youthful professor Trelawney had suddenly turned into a warped hag, with wrinkles and bony shoulders.

Must be a spell.

Or a tremendous lack of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this chapter is really short XD I promise future chapters will never be this short again...ah, let's see. I'm still looking for a co-writer for this story of course :3 so comment or PM me if you're interested. I'm really hoping somebody will. Somebody who's serious about it. Because in the past i've met several people who say they want to co-write with me, but really dont...**

**Anyways, R&R and have a nice day! **

**~Sincerely, Prenn **

* * *

Potions class was next. Professor Slughorn. Lily always liked him, and he was fond of her too. Surely he'd be able to make sense of all this!

Now Lily was getting a bit carried away.

Nothing was actually wrong, right?

Right. Everything was perfectly fine.

Except for THAT.

Suddenly all Lily could hear was the shuffling of panicked Hogwarts students and Professor McGonagall's voice amplified by magic, "Students of Hogwarts, please remain calm. There was a minor accidental explosion in the potions classroom and the air inside the classroom and in all surrounding classrooms has become contaminated. All students, please proceed to the Great Hall. Classes have been cancelled for the remainder of the day."

Over the roar of the happy students cheering now, Lily could just barely make out some kids spreading the gossip that this was all the result of Malfoy and Potter having a fight. Malfoy…not Lucius? And with Potter! James Potter! A fight that led to an explosion! Lily shuddered at the thought.

Distracted by her thoughts, she strayed away from the crowd, hoping to wait for all the strangers to pass so she could find somebody she knew. Nobody was in sight. Not one familiar face! Where had Alice gone? And Frank Longbottom? And Mary MacDonald? Lily would even be happy to see Sirius, Remus and Peter…take that back. She still hates them.

As she was scanning the hall, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine and she shuddered. She pulled her robes closed and pulled the hood over so it covered most of her face. Now she was scarcely recognizable.

"Why aren't you downstairs with the rest of your class?" Asked a dark, cold voice.

Lily jumped with a gasp. Severus? She turned around. Instead of a boy her height wearing Slytherin robes, she saw a man with sallow skin and all black robes. Before she even took the time to look at his face, she scampered downstairs leaving him behind. His beady eyes followed her trail until she disappeared into the crowd like everyone else.

The man was Severus Snape indeed, only several years older than Lily would have been able to recognize. Snape got the eeriest churning feeling in his stomach when he first saw the girl. He couldn't see more than her chin, her lips, and the bottom of her nose. What was there to be afraid of? It was just another student…right?


End file.
